Blood and war
by JustAGlitchInTheSystem
Summary: What if the dropship didn't land in Trikru territory? But in Ice Nation? And the people on board were going to earth of other reasons? Beta'ed by RhinoMouse
1. Chapter 1

My first story… The story will go slowly and the chapters will be shot. Mostly because of exams, but also because English are not my first language. Bear with me. It will have to storylines at most part; one in the past (on the ark, that will spring in time) and one in the present (on the ground). A lot if not everyone is for the most part a little OOC. Inspired by RhinoMouse's story 'A Different Landing' which you should totally check out. I do not own The 100. Only the people of my own making. If my rating is wrong plz tell me so I can change it.

 **4 years ago:**

"Is everyone ready?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"God… I cannot believe we are going to earth."

"I cannot believe, what they did for us."

"Neither can I…"

 **Now:**

"Will we be there soon, Princess?" Clarke could hear Raven complaining from behind her.

"Soon." She confirmed with a nod.

Octavia snorted from her other side. "You said that one hour ago." That was true. She had said it one hour ago, but she had not thought the road would be so long. Not that she minded, but her twenty traveling partners probably did. She liked to ride in nature. She was also trying not to worry about what could happen, when she made it to the meeting place.

"Well..." She started, smirking. Stopping her horse, she continued, "This time I mean it."

"How would you kn-." Raven, like everyone else, had stopped behind her. When they looked the way Clarke was looking they saw it. From the hill where they stood, they could see a lot of small dots walking around and a small fire here and there. Camps were starting to get set up. Some were already done. There was also a lot of chaos.

"You know what to do, Octavia?" Octavia nodded in response, before she moved to a full gallop.

-line break-

A scout came fast into Lexa's tent. "Speak." She ordered from her throne.

"The forces of the Ice Nation will be here soon, Heda. They have only a few warriors with them." He bowed. "They go under the flag of General Clarke."

The air in the tent suddenly became very cool. "You can go now." Lexa said, and the scout quickly ran out again. "General Clarke, huh?"

Everyone had heard of her, Clarke of the Ice Nation. The girl who came out of the blue. No one knew where she came from. She was a mystery. She went from First Lieutenant to General in a matter of months, the rumors said. She had already fought in the wars between clans and came out victorious. With only these facts, Lexa knew Clarke could be an enemy. A big and dangerous one. Though with the Ice Nation having the biggest army, she was not that surprised.

"What do you think of this new information?" She asked her most trusted.

"They are trying to threaten us, Heda." Indra answered.

"Only a few? It's probably a trick. A trap. There could be more hidden in the woods," said Gustus.

"They brought the Ice queen's new toy, huh?" Anya smiled, almost like a challenge.

"Why are you so calm about this, Anya?"

"If this is not some sort of trick, they are not a threat. Their forces are too few to threaten us. So, why would she only send such a small force? There is only one possible conclusion."

"She thinks they will die in the fight against the mountain." Lexa finished.

Anya nodded. "And she is sending her new toy, so the newbie takes the fall instead of one of the more… experienced."

They were interrupted by sounds from the other side of the tent. "Heda, an Ice Nation warrior is standing outside. She wants to talk with you."

"Let her in." She said. They could see a person step in, but she was a little shocked. Instead of the general, she was met with a young brown haired girl. "Why am I talking to you and not your general?"

The girl bowed. "Heda, as Octavia of the Ice Nation, the Lieutenant General and the second in command, I come in my generals place to ask where we can set up our camp."

"Welcome, Octavia. Tell your general that you can camp between the Lake people and the Dessert clan." Octavia smirked a little, but it quickly fell with the Commanders next words. "Indra can lead you to your place."

Indra stiffened, but bowed quickly to Lexa. "As you wish, Heda. Follow me."

When Octavia and Indra were gone, Gustus dared to open his mouth.

"Is it a good idea to give them a place that gives them access to almost every other clan's camp?"

"Hopefully, they will see it as a sign of trust and not as a threat or an attempt to control and spy on them."

-line break-

Octavia was quiet and that was never a good sign. She had the Wood clan's general with her, which sucked.

Indra was confused. As they rode closer and closer, she could see that almost everyone in the little group were the same age as the one at her side. Also, they were talking to each other like they were careless children. They were met by a blonde girl. The girl was dressed like a warrior, but with more presence. She could see the scars that meant she was Ice nation. Indra's eyes locked with the blue ones of girl in front of her. She became breathless. This was General Clarke.

"Octavia, please report." Were the words she heard Clarke speak to her warrior.

"Heda, has sent Indra of the wood clan to show us to our campsite… between the Lake people and the Dessert clan."

Clarke smiled, confusing Indra with her show of emotion. "Great, thanks Octavia." She turned to Indra. "Will you please show us the campsite, General Indra?"

Indra nodded. "Follow me, General Clarke."

Clarke nodded. "Follow us!" She shouted and like that everyone took their place.

As they rode past other clans and came to the campsite, Indra noticed something strange. The two other clans closest to them did not seem to mind having the Ice Nation camped beside them.

"I will take my leave." Indra turned her horse.

"Thank you, General." Clarke said to her as she began to leave. "Okay folks! We have to have Ravens tent up fast! After that, we will build a small wall around our place!" Indra listened to the orders of the General as she went back to Lexa.

-Line break-

"Speak Indra."

"The Ice Nation force confuses me, Heda… the members of their army were mostly from the younger generation. They seemed to listen to General Clarke, who spoke to them as their equal. She even said to set up another's tent before her own and she helped them with the work. The other clans looked at them… not with fear or anger, but with respect."

Lexa furrowed her brows. "That does not sound like the Ice Nation."

"No, is does not, Heda…"


	2. Chapter 2

**4 years and 6 months ago:**

A sixteen-year-old Clarke sat with her mother in the hospital wing when the brown haired girl came in for the fourth time that week.

"I will take this one Mom." She said as she walked over to the girl. "Will you please follow me?"

The girl nodded as she limped over to the section the farthest away from the others.

"So, I guess it is your leg you have hurt." Clarke said as she lowered herself down to inspect the girl's left leg. The girl hissed. "Sorry."

"It's okay." The girl said. "It's just a scratch."

Clarke lifted a little bit up the girl's leg and saw a message in her shoe. Clarke quickly took the paper and put it in her back pocket. "We are going to be fine, Raven." Clarke whispered.

"I really hope so, Princess." Raven limped out again as Abby came up to Clarke.

"Do you know her, Clarke?" She asked worried.

"No, Mom." She shook her head. "Not at all."

-line break-

 **Now:**

Clarke wiped sweat off her forehead. After long hours of hard work, they were still not done.

"Who do we have here?" A voice sounded from behind her. Clarke smiled and turned around. A dark skinned woman in her late twenties with a dark brown pixie cut and her two guards were standing behind her.

"Aera." They hugged. "Long time no see."

"Only a few weeks, Clarke." She shifted her leg. "I still do not get the purpose of your kind of greeting."

Clarke smirked. "Just go with it."

Aera looked at the half finished camp and the Ice Nation warriors still working. "Do you need help with setting up your camp? We have the time."

"Please do. We have a lot more of work to be done, before night falls."

Aera nodded and yelled to one of her guards. "Get some of our warriors over here to help the Ice Nation! After that, we can catch up with our friends!"

Little did they know a shadow was hidden close by. Or rather, they simply did not care about the shadow. They knew who had sent it and who it was going to report to.

-line break-

"Is there new information, Anya?" Lexa asked, when she stepped into the tent.

"Indra is right. There is something weird about the Ice Nation. The way General Clarke greeted General Aera… It was a greeting where like, if you had hidden a knife the other would die in that instant, if it was to be used. Something you would do to close family in private, but they just displayed it for everyone to see."

Lexa hammered her knife into the throne. The Ice Nation.

"Do we know about any connections between the two clans?" She asked Indra, who was standing to her left.

"No, but something could have happened between them without us knowing. There is after all a border between them."

"The Ice Nation is full of surprises."

"Yes, Heda. They are."

-line break-

"I still cannot believe you do not help your warriors." Clarke said as they watched warriors from both of their clans finish the camp from afar on a small hill. Hours had gone by and night would soon be upon them.

"I still cannot believe you help yours." Aera answered, and Clarke shook her head as she put her head on Aera's shoulder. The smell of lake water hit Clarke and she smiled. Then they just sat in silence, until they heard cheers.

"They must be finished."

"Yes, they must…"

"We should get back to them…"

"Yes, we should…"

-line break-

"There you are!" Jasper yelled, when he saw the two leaders. "The campfire is already started."

And it was. Around small bonfires, people talked and enjoyed themselves. No one was drunk, but no one was totally on guard either. Right then and there they were not warriors who would soon be sent to war. No, they were just people who hang out with friends. People who made personal connections.

They smiled as they walked over to Raven, who finally had come out of her tent. "Raven." Aera said to get her attention.

"Aera." They hugged though it was a very awkward hug. They became silent.

"So…how is your sister?" Raven said to break the silence.

"Still mad… she cannot get the color out of her cloth. I don't know what was in the weird balls-"

"Balloons."

"In the weird balloons but it sure was effective."

"I know." Raven smirked.

Aera opened her mouth to say something, but got cut off by Octavia's voice.

"Hey, turtles! Come over here before the sun comes up!"

"But the sun only just went down…" Area mumbled, but followed the now laughing Clarke and Raven.

"It is just a saying."

The rest of the night went smoothly. Everyone had a great time. No one talked about why they were there or their worries about dying. They were living in the moment. Like they said in the old times; You only live once, so live it to the fullest.

As the stars came out everyone else went to bed, except the guards. The Lake people had gone back to their camp. Everything had become quiet. Clarke sat in her tent on the edge of her bed. Head in her hands.

"You should be sleeping by now, Princess." She quickly looked up at the person addressing her.

"Raven…" She smiled lonely. Raven went over and sat beside her. She put her arm around Clarke. Clarke sank into the familiar warm body.

"Shhh… it is going to be okay… maybe not now but someday…"

There they sat like so many nights before. Sometimes with Clarke comforting Raven and sometimes the opposite, but one thing was for sure. They would not have made it so far without each other.

"I do not know if I can take it anymore…"

"Of course you can, Princess. You are you." The same lines like the same answers.

After a while, they had moved to the middle of the bed. Just lying on it in each other's arms. It was calming.

"Will you stay?"

"Since you are asking so nicely… sure princess." Raven took some hair out of Clarke's face. "Just don't fall in love with me. I do not think; my lady would be happy if you did."

"Shut it, Raven."

-line break-

 **6 years ago:**

A tiny version of Clarke sat in the cafeteria with Wells, looking at people and observing them. She noticed a girl sitting alone with what was left of her food.

"I am coming back in a minute." She quickly said to Wells, as she went over to the girl. "Hey… I'm Clarke…" She held her hand out. The girl just stared back at her.

"Raven." The girl answered blankly.

"Raven…" She felt the name in her mouth. "I think we will be very good friends."


	3. Chapter 3

**5 years and 9 months:**

After countless times sneaking out to see her new friend and conversations where only Clarke talked, Clarke had finally made some breakthroughs. Small as they were, they were still there. Things like making Raven smile or getting her to answer questions with one word responses. That was two months back. Now, there was a lot more joking around.

Raven could not help, but be happy. After the weird blonde, Clarke, had spoken to her for the first time she never had to feel too alone. She had even met some of Clarke's other friends. They were weird like Clarke. Now, she never had to sit alone at the table when Finn came too late. She liked Clarke, even though she would not say it out loud. She was there, with Finn, when she had failed the physical for the Zero-G exam and had needed a shoulder to cry on. All that she had gotten just because Finn had to go earlier.

Raven heard a soft knock on her door late at night. She quickly but soundlessly opened the door. A smiling Clarke stood on the other side.

"I've got something to show you." Clarke whispered, so Raven's mother would not wake up. Raven closed the door behind her and then looked at Clarke.

"What do you want to show me?" She asked. Clarke shook her head.

"Not here." Clarke took her hand and pulled her down the corridors and into one of the abandoned sections.

"Clarke, what are we doing here?" Her interest in what Clarke wanted to show her had increased. Clarke stopped in front of a door.

"Close your eyes." Was the answer. She did what she was told and could feel something go over her head. "Just so I know you won't look." She heard the door get opened and felt Clarke's hand lead the way.

They did not go more than twenty steps. "Okay, you can take the bag off your head now." And that she did.

What she saw blew her mind. It was a clean big room, with small tables and chairs lying around. However, that was not what she was shocked over. What had surprised her was what laid on one of the tables. Small mechanic things and some old tools.

"I know you did not make Zero-G, but now you have something to play with. There are also some very old books about mechanic things in a box." Clarke said from behind her. "I thought maybe we could clean the room and make this our group place. A place where you do not need to be perfect…just yourself…"

Raven where fast to swing around and hug Clarke "It is perfect."

-line break-

 **Now:**

"Argh!" Was the sound heard all over the whole camp. "Octavia! I am so going to kill you." Octavia just laughed it off and began to run away from Raven.

"Don't blame me! Clarke said I should wake you if you were not up after 3 candle marks."

"Not like this!" Octavia looked back at a very wet Raven. Her hair sticking to her face, while Octavia did not say it out loud, Raven looked like a mad wet puppy.

"Come on, Rey!" She laid an arm around her, even though she knew she would get wet. "I know, you love me."

"Unfortunately." Raven sighed as she went for a kiss; which Octavia gladly gave her. "Where is the Princess?"

"With the other Generals in Heda's tent."

-line break-

"I have called you all to my tent, since all clans are here." The Commander looked shiftily at the generals. It was clearly the Ice Nation she was referring to. Clarke only rolled her eyes, which annoyed the Commander more than she would ever admit to anyone. "I have call upon the twelves clans armies, so we can finally get our revenge."

Clarke froze. She knew what that meant. Her reaction was noticed by others. If the Ice Nation froze when it was war they talked about something was wrong. The generals began talking quietly to the each other.

"What is the Ice Nation so afraid of?"

"This is not good. Ice Nation is always up for a good fight if they are not something is very wrong." These sentences were some of the lines Clarke could hear in the background, but she did not care. She was stuck in her own mind until the Commander's voice cut through the air.

"Enough!" Everyone became quiet. "Generals, I know I am saying something almost unthinkable, but the time has come. We will have our revenge on the mountain."

"But, it would be suicide, Heda." Clarke said cold. "Who would want to send their people on a suicide mission?"

The Commander sent her a neutral look. "I am not asking, General."

"How would you even come close to the mountain's walls?" Clarke asked. "You do not even know how to get past the acid fog, and even if you got past that how would you handle men with guns when all you have is swords, bows, and arrows. We came because you said there was a problem that needed to be fixed between the clans. That is also why we brought such a small amount of warriors. To not look so threatening to the other clans. Now you want to go to war? Go ahead, see if you can win."

"You mean we, General."

"No." She was so close to losing her cool. "If you want to go to war without even a decent plan then Ice Nation is out. I will not put my people at risk like that."

With that, she began walking out of the tent, when she was stopped by a voice. "So, you are saying Ice Nation will go against Heda's order?"

She looked coldly at Gustus. "Ice Nation swore an oath and we will hold to our part of that oath. If Heda holds to her part of course. She swore that every clan would be treated equally under her rule. As the clan with most warriors, I will say it is not fair to put MY people at risk of losing more than three fourths of our whole clan." On that note, Clarke left.

-line break-

As soon as General Clarke left, the tent became silent.

"Leave." Lexa's voice was dangerously low.

"Of course, Heda." The people left so the only ones left were Trikru.

"How dare she! That was-"

"Quiet, Gustus." Lexa held her hand up. "She has a point. If we do not succeed in this, the Ice Nation would not have enough people to survive on their own."

"What would be so bad about that…" Gustus mumbled under his breath.

"We all need each other." Anya answered. "The Ice Nation have the best army, we have the best wood, the Plains riders have the horses, and the Rock Line are the best tools and weapons makers. We need them all for different things. If we lose one, more will probably go…"

They did not say it out loud but they all thought the same thing. When had Ice Nation began to care about their warriors?

-line break-

"I cannot believe her!" Clarke said to her company.

"I must admit, I do not think, she thought that one trough." The older man said, as Aera nodded. Cale was a forty-year-old man, with brown short hair and a half-length beard. He was the leader of the Desert clan.

"She must think I am careless with my worriers."

"To be fair, a lot of leaders before you were careless with them." Commented Aera.

Clarke had finally come down from her high and sighed deeply. "I must apologize to Heda…"

"Good choice, Clarky." Clarke glared at him. He knew she did not like to be called that.

"Just stop it, old man."

Aera just rolled her eyes. How she ended up befriending those two was a mystery.


	4. Chapter 4

**5 years and 8 months ago:**

"Shit." Octavia gasped. Her reason for sneaking out seemed so foolish now. She knew she should be in her room under the floor or at least in the normal room. Not in some random corridor. All she wanted to do was to see what was down her corridor. Which led to another… and another… "Why is this so hard!"

"Are you lost?" Raven looked at the confused girl. She had never seen her before. Which was odd when you walk beside the same people every day. Maybe she was a shy girl from another section who did not go out as much.

"No…" The girl answered not so convincingly. Raven tilted her head to the side, thinking to herself. This girl is hiding something… I wonder…

"You are lying." She said with a smirk.

"I really am not…" Octavia's eyes would not meet the other girl's. Instead, she looked at the rest of the girl and could not help but swallow. The girl had a pair of slim army green jeans and a black fit sitting tank top on, which showed she had a great athletic body. "Okay… maybe a bit…"

"Okay, let me help you." Raven clapped her hands. "Where do you live?"

Octavia froze. "Eh, can you just show me to the Blake's room? I know my way from there."

"The Blake's?" This girl was weird or hiding something, Raven thought, but shook it off. She raised a hand forward towards the girl, and she was finally met with a pair of beautiful green-blueish eyes. "Let me show you the way."

-line break-

 **Now:**

"Heda," The guard said to Lexa. She looked up. "General Clarke wishes to speak with you."

"Let her in." She was curious about what the general wanted. The tent opened and in walked the young General.

"Heda." Clarke bowed when she was closer to Heda in her throne. It was only her, Heda, and General Indra. No sign of General Gustus or Anya.

"State your reason for wanting to talk, General." She said, it came out a little colder than intended.

"I want to apologize…" she started.

-line break-

Anya looked down on the Ice Nations camp from her hiding place. She was fascinated by them. They were so different than the older ones she had meet. More human. She heard something behind her and drew her sword at the sound. In the dark she only could see an outline of a person.

"Easy there. I mean you no harm." A female voice said. "I am going to come a little closer."

Prepared for the worst, she let the person come closer. The unknown female had dirty blonde hair and was about her age. Her clothes looked more like a traveler's than a warrior's. She let her sword sink but was still on alert.

The blonde did not flinch as she moved to the side of the warrior. "See anything exciting?" She asked.

Anya blinked. "Excuse me?" Who was this woman?

"In the Ice Nations Camp." She explained while looking down at the camp. "So why are you looking at the camp?"

"Why would I tell you that, stranger?"

"I do not know…" The stranger looked at her. "Maybe because as a stranger I will not judge. I have no idea what your story is."

"They are… interesting…" She admitted and shocked herself. She admitted something to a stranger! "Not like the Ice Nation I have meet before."

The stranger smiled a bit. "I believe that is General Clarke's work."

"Really? I did not know she had so much power over the warriors."

"Not power, respect. She respects them, so they do the same."

"If people respect you, you will have some kind of power and I did not think Queen Nia would give someone the chance for that much power."

"She did not have much of a choice." The stranger stated.

Anya froze a bit. "Explain." She demanded, but the stranger just shook her head.

"I can't do that." The stranger raised from the ground. "Come with me." She waited on Anya to stand up.

Anya began to stand up slowly. "Where are we going?"

The stranger tipped her head to the side. "Down to the Camp. They already know we are here, so why not just join them at a camp fire?"

"I do not think I, as a Trikru, am invited."

"You are now that you are with me." The stranger laid a hand on Anya's shoulder. "Come."

-line break-

 **5 Years, 7 months and 14 days ago:**

Raven could still not get that weird brunette out of her head. It was like there was something about her that seemed so mystical.

"The Ark to Reyes, come in." Clarke teased her friend, after she had snuck up behind her and whispered it into her ear. She could not help but laugh a little, when Raven almost sprang out of her chair on 'the Playground', as they had begun to call their group spot.

"Not funny, Griffin." She glared at Clarke, but with a playful spark in her eye.

"What has your pants twisted? The last couple of weeks you have been a little out of it." Clarke sat down on the chair beside her at a round table. "I am a little worried."

Raven looked away. She knew, she had been unfairly ignoring Clarke and Finn. They had asked about her health and all that jazz a few times, but she had refused to answer with anything specific. She took a deep breath. They deserved an answer. "So I met this girl…"

Clarke's eyes began to brighten up. "Really? Who is she? What is her name? Where on the Ark does she live? Do I know her?" She was happy for Raven.

"I do not know… any of that…" She said sadly and laid her head on the table. "It is like she is something I have made up with my imagination, but I know she is real."

Clarke froze. That was not normal on the Ark. All youth normally knew each other or at least knew about the others existence. "Do you know anything about this girl?"

"Noooooo…" She said like a little child. She just could not get those green-blue eyes out of her head. Her head popped up. "Only that she apparently knows the Blakes." She almost spat the family name out.

Clarke looked at her friend with pity. "You are already in deep. Are you not?"

"Yes… I am…" Damn those eyes.


End file.
